


She is a Luthor after all

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Kara attempts to bring the final piece needed to make their wedding perfect for Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Kara tightened her grip around the handle of the door in front of her as she took a deep breath to steel herself, she stared through the reinforced door using her powers to watch the person on the other side who was sat in the middle of the room, a table in front of them as they rested their handcuffed hands on top. Twisting the handle she stepped in which led to the unsurprising stare of the occupant.

“Isn’t this a surprise, come to ask for help again?” Lillian’s voice fully expressed her annoyance at being forced form her cell. Kara held her breath to keep her composure as she walked over to the other side of the table and sat in the vacant seat opposite Lillian.

“in some form yes.” Kara struggled to hide how tense she was, her confidence had started high in the morning but increasingly diminished as she got closer towards now.

“Well your short on luck as you can see my diary is full?” Lillian gestured with her handcuffed hands to where they currently were. Kara ignored Lillian’s sarcasm responding with a raised eyebrow and a deadpanned response. “You done?” Lillian dropped her hands and stared at Kara her pretence of caring gone. “Why are you here?”

Lillian’s eyes narrowed as she noticed a wave of worry flash across Kara’s face. “Lena.” She stated matter-of-factly. Lillian leaned back into her chair enjoying Kara’s discomfort. “What, want another assassination attempt?” She spoke playfully leading to a small frown from Kara who missed the sarcasm as she was too worked up on why she came. Lillian shrugged at Kara’s silence annoyed. “Well what then? Come on I have a book reading at four and I’d rather make it on time.” Kara could tell Lillian wasn’t enjoying her presence but she also wasn’t enjoying her but she felt like she needed to do this for Lena.

“I’m here to give you this.” She reached down into the bag that she had placed down next to her reaching in and pulling out a small envelope, the paper was white and thick showing its high quality, Kara slid it over to Lillian who leaned forwards and reached for it. Flipping it over she could see that it was addressed to her, looking between the envelope and Kara she weighed up just tossing it but decided to open it and humour the girl. Using her nail she made a quick and clean opening across the top pulling out a card which quite frankly caused her brain to stop as her eyes remained locked on the front page of the card.

Kara sensing that she had Lillian’s attention started talking hoping what she had rehearsed would work. “At the end of the day you’re her mother, you two may not see eye to eye but she loves you and it would mean the world to her if you came.” As Kara finished Lillian’s eyes flicked back up to her as she realised the blonde was serious, looking back down she reread the information checking for a final time that it was real.

_Save the Date:_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lena Kieran Luthor and Kara Danvers_

Lillian tossed the paper back onto the table as she stared down Kara. “This is a joke right?” Kara shook her head at Lillian’s disbelief though she understood her scepticism. I’ve cleared it with the DEO and managed to pull some strings, if you accept then you will have to add an extra day to your sentence though I’m sure you won’t notice one more above all the life sentences.” Kara’s sass towards the end earned her a raised eyebrow from Lillian as she admired the cheek off the blonde while Kara increasingly understood where Lena got all her eyebrow expressions from.

Lillian scoffed out a small laugh. “Does Lena even know you’re here?” Kara gave her head a small shake. “No, she’s dress shopping with my mum and sister, she thinks I’m inviting Ms Grant right now, she already said yes last week.”

“Why on Earth do you think I’d willingly come to an event where my daughter takes the hand of some alien?”

“Then don’t, I’m asking you for one day, just one, pretend that Lena isn’t marrying one, she’s marrying Kara Danvers, reporter not Supergirl. I’m trying to give Lena the best day of her life and like it or not you being there would make it a lot better.”

Lillian brought her hands up to her face pinching the top of her nose in annoyance as she thought the offer over. “You say it would make her day but you didn’t even tell her you were asking.” As Lillian lowered her hands she saw an annoyed Kara frowning back at her. “She’s a Luthor…” she said obviously “she expects the worst, she thinks you’ll say no and hearing you say no is gonna hurt her too much.”

Lillian let out a long sigh. “You what? Expect to convince me that a day of Disney-esque belief that true love exists and a predictable oppressive amount of pastel colours, sunshine and rainbows will sway me over.” She gestured to Kara as she spoke emphasising her pastels and sunshine comment. “Better to think about that than spending the day thinking about her marrying an alien. Besides, you telling me you’d rather spend a day in here rather watching you daughter on the best day of her life.”

“You honestly just expect people to be happy I’m there, remember I’ve tried to kill you to.” Lillian twirled the card in her hand trying to act as if she didn’t care but she was too caught up with the idea Kara actually thinks she deserves to be there. “It’s my wedding day as well, you’re her mother, I want you there.”

Before Lillian could reply Kara’s watched beeped out a small alarm causing the girl to quickly stand up and sling her bag over her shoulder. “Think about it, if you want to accept there will be a guard outside you room each day until the day before our wedding so you have time to think about it.” Kara turned off the alarm from her watch as she spun around walking over towards the door but she was stopped as she reached for it by Lillian. “Wait…” Kara turned her head towards Lillian and for what seemed to be the first time ever she could have sworn she saw a sliver of compassion. “You really think Lena wants me there?”

Kara offered a small smile “Your family and family matters. Just please, this one thing.” Lillian placed the card back in the envelope as she spoke offhandedly “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.” Kara responded as she opened the door, closing it behind her and using her powers to fly towards the signal.

…A few days later:

Kara had her arm wrapped around Lena’s as they walked around the shop browsing various flower arrangements for their wedding when her phone started to ring in her pocket, pulling it out she saw the caller id was blocked so she told Lena to keep looking as she stepped to one side swiping the accept on her phone.

“I want to make this clear, you’ll owe me one.” Kara smiled as she heard Lillian’s voice. “Of course, though nothing out of reason.” Kara heard Lillian huff through the phone before hanging up and Kara’s smile remained as she revelled in her victory.

…

Kara was pacing back and forth the room she was in as she waited for Alex to arrive with their surprise, Kara found herself staring into the full body mirror that was to the side of the door as she continued pacing, she was wearing a long flowing white dress and she knew on the opposite side of the building Lena was in her own and it took all the restraint she could muster to prevent herself from using her powers to peek, it’s unlucky to see the bride before the wedding after all.

She couldn’t handle the waiting, before today it all seemed easy, the planning and prep was amazing as Kara and Lena bounced ideas off each other but since she woke up Kara’s anxiety was through the roof creating increasingly unlikely scenarios in her head, what if she breaks the ring as she goes to place it on Lena, what if she trips in her heels. She was pulled out of her spiral as the door in front of her opened and Eliza walked in wearing a proud smile. “You look beautiful darling.” Kara gave a nervous smile alongside a weak laugh “Thanks.”

Eliza sensing that something was off stepped forward and took Kara’s hand into her own. “What’s wrong?” Kara let out a breath hoping it would help calm her before asking Eliza in a surprisingly timid manner “What if I mess up?” “Kara you could accidently drop the entire cake on her and Lena would just love you more for it.” Eliza emphasised her point by pulling Kara into a hug rubbing her hand supportively on Kara’s back “You’re gonna be great.” Before Kara could dispute Eliza’s statement there was a knock at the door and they both turned to it as Kara told the person to enter.

Alex poked her head in before rolling her eyes and opening the door fully. Kara felt a jolt of excitement as she saw Lillian walk in, she was wearing her signature scowl though Kara could tell she secretly wanted to be here. She ran up to her sister and hugged her. “Thanks Alex.” Kara then promptly turned to Lillian “Thank you coming.” Lillian seemed to bristle at Kara’s earnestness “Yes well it is my daughter’s wedding todays.” Lillian replied offhandedly.

Kara gave small nod in agreement then turned towards Eliza. “Would you?” she asked and Eliza smiled. “Of course.” Eliza walked up to Lillian before speaking. “Come on, Lena awaits.” Eliza led Lillian out and Alex closed the door and spun around to her sister. “Only you would think about pulling this off.” “We may not see eye to eye on most things but one thing is for sure and that is we both care about Lena. Were there any issues?” Kara asked in regard to picking Lillian up from prison. “Nope, she was the perfect taxi passenger, though I’m sure she was just pretending I didn’t exist which is cool with me. Now come on let’s finish getting you ready, it’s almost time.”

…

Lena was staring into her own mirror though this one meant she had her back to the door while she watched Sam and Jess finish braiding her hair into an intricate series of plaits. “What if my heel breaks while I’m walking?” Lena asked anxiously, she was also suffering from a series of increasingly unrealistic scenarios. Sam simply rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder and spoke in a deadpan voice to dissuade Lena of any unlikely scenarios “Lena your heels are made of Nth metal.” “But…” she went to respond but was cut off by Jess “No buts, today is gonna be amazing. You look amazing” Lena smiled as she looked at the other two in the mirror, their shared moment was cut short by a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Lena asked. “It’s Eliza, Kara has one final surprise.” Lena found herself laughing, of course Kara would have saved something for the last minute. “Alright, come in.” Lena watched through the mirror as the door was opened, Sam and Jess stepped back as they had finished Lena’s hair and also watched Eliza walk in and Lena felt her heart stop in shock for a moment as she saw her mother walk in, she was wearing a deep purple dress which contrasted Eliza light blue showing the disparity of philosophies between the two families, Danvers optimism and Luthor pessimism. Lena turned around making sure that Lillian was really there with her own two eyes. “Mother?” she spoke full of disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“Your bride to be said something about family mattering.” Lena laughed slightly at Lillian’s response since that is certainly something Kara would say. “Well I’m glad you’re here… unless it’s to do something evil?” Lena’s voice faltered during the second part as she thought over the likelihood that Lillian had an ulterior motive. Lillian shook her head “No plots, ploys or plans for today, consider it a wedding gift, prison has such a bad gift shop anyway.” Lena raised an eyebrow, was her mother making a joke. Lena turned her attention towards Eliza with a grateful smile. “Thank you and thank Kara for me.” Eliza walked up to Lena and gave her a quick hug “I’ll say what I said to Kara, you look beautiful darling. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Eliza then turned taking her leave to head back to Kara with earnest to tell her daughter of her plans success.

Lena turned to her mother when Eliza left. “So what did Kara have to do?” “Don’t worry there’s no scheme, I just said that she owes me one… within reason, maybe a bigger book collection from the library, the choice is so one dimensional.” A ring emitted from the watches on Lena, Jess and Sam signalling that it was time to gather for the proceedings, Lena watched as they both gave her some thumbs up before heading off to take their own seats.

“So you’re actually going to walk me down the aisle?” Lillian walked up beside her daughter and offered her arm which Lena accepted. “you sound surprised.” “Well I told Kara that it would mean a lot but I didn’t imagine she would actually try to get you here.” It was Lillian’s times to laugh. “Yes that girl refuses to accept a hopeless situation.” Lena was slightly taken aback, was Lillian acting surprisingly civil considering the people that would be in attendance. “Her mother was right you know.” Lillian spoke causing Lena to look at her confused. “You do look beautiful.” It was like a one two punch to Lena’s heart, first she was complimenting Kara and now her, whatever she planned to do with the favour Kara owed her must be good but before she could ask her Lillian stepped towards the door bringing Lena with her. “Come on now, a Luthor is never late, especially to their own wedding.”

…

The church was arranged in a T shape with two doors on either side which Lena and Kara would walk out of respectively as family and friends were lined along either side. As the doors opened the instrumental version of Running Home to You started to play which led to Kara rolling her eyes in amusement though her attention was quickly broken by the sight that was laid out before her, Lena was in an intricate white dress, her hair in a series of plaits, the smile that spread across her was shared by Lena who also seemed to stutter for a moment as she saw Kara. Kara’s dress was also intricate but more subtle with fewer patterns but they were in Kryptonian text paying homage to her origins.

As Lena and Kara turned met, they both turned to walk down the aisle, Kara with Eliza in hand and Lena with Lillian. Kara looked over towards Barry who was in the second row, she mouthed to him _nice choice_ which he responded with a wink and a quick thumbs up. Lena however became more nervous as she saw their end destination, the premise of messing up in front of all the people that mattered bubbled up again within her which Lillian seemed to sense.

“You can command at board meeting expertly but you honestly think your gonna fumble your own wedding.” Lillian spoke in a whisper so as not to draw attention from everyone’s focus away from the couple but loud enough to ensure Lena could hear. Lena looked over to her mother before looking forwards again. “Another compliment, are you feeling well mother?” Lillian gave a small smile as she scoffed. “Well one of us is in prison and the other is about to get married, must be doing something right.” Lena’s response was prevented however by them all reaching the end, Eliza and Lillian both stepped to the same side taking their respective seats, Eliza next to Alex and Lillian making up the end next to Eliza.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered…” The minster started but Kara quickly found herself lost in Lena’s eyes, they were so full of love and joy and Kara felt so honoured that it was directed towards her, however Lena raised one of her eyebrows in amusement which led to Kara being nervous that something was off and when she looked towards the minister he was looking back at her waiting for a response. He seemed to sense her confusion and went over his last sentence with a smile. “Repeat after me.” At this Kara gave a small laugh, of course it would be her to make the first stumble. Getting to the _To have and hold_ section she repeated Kara reached her hand out instinctively which Lena accepted holding Kara’s hand in her own grasp. Kara didn’t think she could pour more meaning and importance into the two short simple words of _I do_ but she tried her best.

Kara watched Lena proceed to recite her vows and Lena had to give Kara’s hand a little squeeze to make sure everything was actually happening, that it wasn’t a dream. Kara sucked in a quick breath as she heard Lena say _I do_ and she was pretty much bouncing with anticipation at placing the ring on Lena’s finger, she didn’t need symbols to demonstrate their marriage but in this moment it held centre stage in her mind.

Kara turned to Nia who was stood behind her who gave her a big smile as she handed Kara the ring and Kara had to focus harder than she could remember since landing on Earth to manage her strength so as to not accidentally bend the ring. Turning back around she was shaking slightly and with a small steadying breath she took Lena’s held out hand into her own and slid the ring smoothly onto it. Lena turned behind her and Sam handed her Kara’s ring, turning back Lena laughed quietly as she saw Kara and whispered just so her now almost wife could hear.

“If you don’t contain your energy you might accidentally fly.” She spoke as she slid the ring onto Kara’s finger and Kara’s eyes shot up to Lena’s and before the minister could even pronounce them or to kiss the bride Kara shot her left hand around Lena’s back and pulled her into a deep hug kissing her on the lips lovingly to the applause of everyone present. Kara’s hearing however was quickly drowned out by the heartbeat of her wife, just that thought _my wife_ made her giggle internally with glee.

…

Kara and Lena were having their first dance, holding each other deeply in their arms they swung slightly to each side rotating slowly perfectly content in each other’s embrace. As they continued to turn Lena caught the eyes of her mother who was standing next to Eliza and they were having an apparently civil conversation. Lena gave a small laugh as she spoke. “I still can’t believe you got my mother to come.” Kara responded with her own laugh. “Took some convincing.” Lena agreed with a nod “I can imagine.” Lena pulled out of the embrace slightly as they remained dancing speaking with an amused eyebrow. “So what’s the plan Mrs Danvers-Luthor.” Kara spun Lena around in a quick 360 and dipped her backwards earning a laugh from Lena as Kara used Lena’s head to point across the room. “Well I’m going to take that beautiful wedding cake and my beautiful wife is going to watch me eat myself into a food coma, unless you have other ideas Mrs Luthor-Danvers?.”

“You know it’s bad luck for the couple to not consummate the marriage on the first night.” Lena shot back playfully and Kara reacted with fake surprise. “Then I guess the cake will have to wait.” “I heard it takes something important to come between you and food.”

Lillian watched from across the room standing next to Eliza as they both watched their daughters have their first dance, Lillian was grateful that Eliza had remained next to her throughout the wedding, not many people had not taken note of her though she wasn’t surprised and having someone who she could hold an intellectual conversation with was a refreshing change, though she couldn’t shake this feeling that Eliza should be acting much more aggressive towards her after how she had treated her family. Lillian never one to beat around the bush charged straight ahead. “I must say I’m surprised your acting so accommodating towards me, after how I treated your family.” Lillian kept her eyes forward as she spoke as Eliza left out a soft sigh. “It breaks my heart that Jeremiah isn’t standing next to me and that he won’t be here for Alex’s wedding. But today is about them and no matter my feelings towards you, you’ve given my daughter her soulmate and for that I’m eternally grateful.” Lillian nodded a little in understanding. “I see where Kara gets her endless amounts of forgiveness.” Eliza shook her head. “I wish, Kara’s forgiveness is her own.”

Lillian thought over their conversation as she noticed that the slow music Kara and Lena were dancing with came to an end an idea took shape earning a smile from Lillian. She stepped forward onto the dance floor which was empty aside from the newly married couple causing a frown from Eliza and confused looks from the rest of the guests. Lillian walked up to the couple grabbing their attention with a small cough, Lillian held out her hand. “May I have a dance with my daughter?” Kara nodded and took a step back offering her place for Lillian who shook her head. “you misunderstand dear, I mean my new daughter.” She turned her hand more clearly towards Kara who looked between Lillian and Lena before accepting. Lillian unsurprisingly took the lead holding Kara’s hand up and placing her arm around her back, Kara glanced over to Lena who had begun to dance with Eliza.

“It’s a two-way street remember.” Lillian dragged Kara’s attention from her wife and mother back to Lillian with a confused look. “I’m sorry?” Lillian rolled her eyes. “Marriage… Lena may well be a Danvers now but don’t forget that also makes you a Luthor.” It was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes this time alongside a laugh. “So now attempts to have me killed will be because I sullied the good name.” Lillian nodded at Kara’s understanding. “Precisely, you get the same strict standards that applied to both Lena and Lex.” “I suppose that’s fair.” Kara answered playfully but before she could delve deeper into Lillian’s meaning she was cut off by a question from her.

“So who proposed to who?” Lillian realized that throughout the wedding that she had lacked that information. “Careful Lillian, you keep this up, people might think you care.” Kara continued her playfulness. Lillian scoffed at Kara. “You’ve made me suffer through an entire day of sappy kindness and everything sweet… “she paused raising her eyebrow before continuing. “…take pity on your new mother-in-law.” Kara was silent for a moment as she looked over to Lena, then looked back to Lillian. “She is a Luthor after all, she takes what she wants. She took my heart then she took my hand in marriage, she proposed to me.” It was Lillian’s turn to look over towards Lena before answering. “That they do.”


	2. Dual Wielding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small scene that popped into my head the other day.

The Next Morning, Kara and Lena’s hotel room:

Lena was curled up in the bed, she started the morning by being begrudgingly pulled from her sleep by the sounds of birds from outside, rolling over towards the direction of the balcony and through blurry eyes Lena made out the open doors that were letting the sounds travel in unimpeded. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, looking to her left she noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. _Where is my wife?_ she thought causing a smile to spread across her face as the fact that she had ran through her head. As if in answer to her question she heard the sound of the fridge being opened and closed followed by some cutlery being rattled with, using that information Lena predicted that Kara had finally decided to tackle the remains of their wedding cake. Putting on some a loose top and some shorts she opted to investigate further and the sight that she was met with confirmed one thing to her.

She was definitely married to someone who wasn’t human, hell she would scarcely even classify what she saw as fitting of an alien, the only term she could describe it as was animalistic, like a tiger tearing into its next meal. Except in this case it was Kara, she had a fork in either hand, well Lena assumed they were forks from the noises earlier, she couldn’t really make out what was in Kara’s hands due to the speed that they were moving at and the fact that the cake was slowly being chipped at each time Kara’s hands came close to the it. “What on Earth are you doing?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow and disbelief in her voice.

Kara paused her movement and swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth before turning to Lena, her face held an excited smile. “I’m dual wielding.” She gestured with her head to both her hands enabling Lena to confirm that they held forks. As if answering the question that was forming in her head Kara spoke. “I promised that you were going to watch me eat myself into a food coma but I you looked so content in bed I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. plus I was getting too hungry to wait.” As she finished speaking Kara’s hands started up again resuming the consumption of the cake in a manner Lena could only compare to a digger slowly chipping away at a mountain of dirt.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb as she let out a small laugh. “You did promise that, would you be a dear and save me a piece, I’m going to quickly jump in the shower.” Kara let out a noise that Lena took to mean as a confirmation before setting the kettle to boil and heading towards the bathroom.

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel which she wrapped around herself, grabbing another she ran it across her hair, staring into the mirror that was on the wall in front of the sink, she sighed in content at how relaxed today had started and she had no plans to change it. Jess had promised that she’d only be called in case decisions couldn’t be delayed and Sam ran the day-to-day running of L-Corp, Kara meanwhile had used as many holiday days she could from Catco, meaning that today officially marked the beginning of their honeymoon, for two weeks it was just going to be her and Kara, save any Supergirl emergencies that the rest of the team couldn’t handle.

Quickly getting dressed she threw back on the shorts and top she walked back into the kitchen, the first thing Lena noticed was that Kara had moved from island leaving a now empty box which held the remains of the cake except for some crumbs and a small plate that left a perfectly cut slice of cake, Lena smiled as she pulled out a fork for herself, pouring a mug of tea for herself and another of hot chocolate for Kara. Lena pulled out a tray to place the two drinks on along with the cake, she carried it into the living room, placing it down on the table in front of the sofa which was currently being occupied by a clearly overfed Kara who had simply opted to lay face down. Lena nudged Kara slightly saying hey as she did, this caused Kara to roll her head to look up at her, Lena tapped her knees and Kara understood what she wanted. Kara rolled onto her side as Lena sat down and slide herself under Kara’s head so that she could rest it on Lena’s lap. “I got you a hot chocolate.” Kara sat up to drink her hot chocolate, returning back to Lena’s lap after finishing it. Humming contently she spoke. “Hope you don’t mind staying here, I’m gonna fall asleep.” Lena turned on the tv as Kara spoke. “I’m sure I can manage, besides gives me time to eat my slice of cake someone graciously left me.”

“Any other plans today Mrs Luthor-Danvers?” Kara giggled in excitement as she spoke. Lena ran her free hand through Kara’s hair. “Well I hear rumours my wife is planning on sleeping throughout the day, guess I’ll just have to find ways entertain myself.” Kara yawned before responding as she slowly succumbed to sleep, the weight of her meal taking its toll. “Only a few hours then I promise we can go out, see the sights.” Lena looked down at Kara. “Trust me, I’m seeing all I could ever want right now.”

Kara blushed as she rolled back slightly so she was looking up at Lena. “Is that a challenge?”

Lena raised an eyebrow as she responded playfully.

“More of a fact… though I certainly look forward to you trying to change that.”

“Challenge accepted…” Kara unwillingly let out another yawn. “…though I’ll have to attempt it later.”


End file.
